


Kredki

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: O północy w pokoju pięcioletniej Alusi jak zwykle panował straszny hałas...





	Kredki

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oparty jest na pewnym fragmencie pewnej polskiej piosenki (dziecięcej, że tak podpowiem) w taki sposób, że fragment piosenki nie pojawia się w tekście ani w tytule. Nie wiem, czy w poniższym opowiadanku jest możliwe do odgadnięcia, o jaką piosenkę mi chodziło - jeszcze nikt nie pochwalił się, że zgadł.

O północy w pokoju pięcioletniej Alusi jak zwykle panował straszny hałas, którego jednak żaden człowiek nie słyszał. To kredki znowu kłóciły się o to, którą z nich dziewczynka najbardziej lubi.

Błękitna z granatową przekrzykiwały się, czy Alusia woli rysować morze czy niebo na obrazkach z wakacji, choć żółta twierdziła, że najważniejsze jest i tak słońce. Jasno- i ciemnozielona nie mogły dojść do porozumienia na temat trawy i liści drzew i nie słuchały brązowej, która próbowała mówić coś o korze i ścianach domów. Czerwona aż nadymała się z dumy, wtrącając co chwilę, że to nią zawsze rysowane są serca obecne na prawie każdym obrazku. Czarna z godnością perorowała o włosach i oczach całej rodziny Alusi, podczas gdy różowa nieśmiało przypominała o ubraniach, które dziewczynka rysowała w tym kolorze nawet tacie. Pomarańczowa właśnie zmieniła temat i z wytykania wszystkim pomarańczowych tulipanów – ulubionych kwiatów dziecka – przeszła do mandarynek – ulubionych owoców.

Biała i szara milczały. Miałyby coś do dodania od siebie, ale doskonale wiedziały, że ich kolorowym koleżankom wcale nie chodzi o to, którą z nich najbardziej lubi _Alusia_. Wstydziły się jednak kłócić wprost o to, co leżało im na graficie, i w głębi oprawek nie miały żadnych wątpliwości: wszystkie równie mocno kochały dziewczynkę.


End file.
